Her Name is Alice
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Allison Bailey is a music teacher that lives next to Paige and across the street from Jefferson. She's really Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. Jefferson/OC Jefferson/Alice One-Shot.


**I don't own anything but my OC and ideas.**

* * *

**Summary: Allison Bailey is a music teacher that lives next to Paige. She's really Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. Jefferson/OC , Jefferson/Alice**

* * *

**Allison POV**

I grabbed my papers, and stuffed them into my bag, slid on my coat, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door.

I put the stuff in my car, and then realized I forgot my shoes.

Damn it.

I ran back in, and Chester, my cat, was sitting on the couch grinning at me, and I rolled my eyes and said, "Stop doing that Chess."

The cat then rolled his eyes and I went to my room, and grabbed my grey flats, and ran out the door.

I had a meeting to go to at 8, o'clock at night.

I locked my door, and got in my black Toyota avalon, and started driving.

**Alice POV**

I put my finger up to my lips and made a 'shh' motion.

I grinned as Grace, my daughter, and I walked over to a tree, and Grace said, "Papa, we found you!"

I smiled, and Jefferson came out from behind the tree smiling.

"You certainly did," Jefferson said.

"You must be part blood hound, my dear Grace," Jefferson said, and I said, "No, not our child."

Jefferson smiled at me, and I smiled at him.

He helped Grace up, and I just walked up.

"Now it's my turn to hide, and you two to seek," Grace said, and Jefferson got down on one knee and said, "I'm afraid playtime's over, so you can use that nose of yours to hunt mushrooms. You think you can do that?"

Grace nodded, and Jefferson took both of our hands, and we went hunting for mushrooms.

Later, we made it to the house, and I heard a horse, and Jefferson said, "Wait."

The queen was there.

Oh no.

"Who's carriage is that?" Grace asked, and started swinging my hand back and forth.

"The queen's," Jefferson said sighing.

"In our house? Do you know her?" Grace asked sounding a little mad.

"Of course not," Jefferson said glancing at me, and I nodded.

I wouldn't tell Grace of his past with the queen.

"Now listen carefully, I want you two to stay hidden in the woods," Jefferson said, "Like our game. I'm gonna find out what she's doing here."

Grace hugged him, and Jefferson kissed me, and headed towards the house, and I took Grace's hand and said, "Come on. I bet I can find you."

Grace smiled and said, "You're on."

She then ran into the woods, and I glanced back at Jefferson, and followed after Grace.

**Jefferson POV (Before Storybrooke)**

I looked back at Alice and Grace, and Alice was following Grace into the woods.

I smiled at her back, and continued to the house.

I walked in the house, and Regina was there, and she said, "I'd like to say you're looking well Jefferson, but I'd be lying. Poverty doesn't suit you."

"What are you doing here, Regina?" I asked walking over to the counter, and putting the basket with the mushrooms on it.

I took off my coat, and Regina said, "I have a job for you."

"I don't do that anymore," I said, hanging up my coat.

"Yes, I heard you hung up your hat. Why? Is it because of your sweet daughter Grace, and your wife, Alice?"

"Because of my work, Grace almost lost Alice. I don't want to risk that again," I said.

I clenched my teeth remembering the time Alice almost got locked in another world because of me being the Hatter.

"So now you're foraging for fungus?" Regina asked.

I shrugged.

"What kind of future does your daughter and wife have here with you?" Regina asked, "Do this one last favor for me, and you can give them the lives they deserve."

"That's why I'm staying," I said, "You don't abandon family. That's what they deserve."

I walked away, and said, "Now please leave."

"All I need is your special skills to get me somewhere," Regina said, "Somewhere you've been before. So has Alice. Do it and I can change your life."

She held out a paper, and I took it, and opened it, and it was where the queen of hearts was, and I said, "What business could you possibly have there?"

"Something of mine was taken, and found its way over there. I want it back," Regina said.

"Then find someone else to get it," I said handing back the paper.

"I see," Regina said taking the paper, "Hard living has strengthened your resolve. I'm sorry I couldn't convince you, but I understand. There's nothing more important than family."

She smiled at me, and then left.

The paper was left by the teapot.

**Allison POV**

I groaned as I made my way into my house, dropping the papers on the table, and there was a knock at the door.

I sighed, kicked off my shoes, and walked to the door opening it.

I smiled at Paige, one of my students, and my friend.

"Hey, Ms. Bailey!" Paige said, and I smiled and said, "Hey Paige, come on in."

She walked in, and immediately took her place on the couch, and I said, "Tea?"

She nodded smiling, and I said, "Be right back."

I went into the kitchen, and turned on the hot water, and Chester meowed at me, and I sighed and said, "What do you want?"

He just meowed again, and I rolled my eyes.

The water whistled, and I poured some into two teacups, and put them on a tray with the pot, and grabbed some tea bags, and put them in the cups, and walked into the living room.

Paige already had the sugar out, and she was sitting there smiling.

After we got everything sorted out, I was sitting in the chair, and Paige sat across from me, and I said, "So what brings you here this late?"

Paige then realized something and pulled out a piece of sheet music, and handed it to me, and I grabbed it, and looked at it, and it was titled, _Skinny Love._

I nodded, sat my tea cup down, stood up, and went over to my piano that had sheet music everywhere on it, and I put some that were on the keyboard, onto the top of the piano, and put the music on the stand, and put my hands on the keys and said, "Ready?"

Paige smiled and said, "Yep."

I started playing, not aware that someone was watching.

I finished playing, and Paige ran over smiling, and hugged me.

I smiled, and hugged her back and said, "How was that?"

"I loved it! Can you do another?" Paige asked, and I smiled and said, "Sure."

I played another song, and Paige sat beside me, and I smiled, and said, "Alright, I think you need to go home. It's almost 11, o'clock, and you have school tomorrow."

Paige nodded, and I walked her to the door, and helped her get on her jacket, and half-way down the driveway she said, "Ms. Bailey, your flowers are white. Not red. What are you gonna do?"

I smiled and said without even thinking, "We could paint them red."

Paige nodded, smiled, and continued walking.

I watched her get into her house, and I walked back into mine, and shut the door.

**Alice POV**

I put the finishing touches on the soup, and Jefferson and Grace walked through the door, and I smiled and said, "How was the market?"

"Great, mama," Grace said, and hugged me around the waist.

I kissed her on the head and said, "Go change into some comfier clothes."

She nodded, and ran into the back of the house where her room was, and I turned Jefferson who looked upset, and I said, "What happened?"

"Do you have everything you want here?" Jefferson asked me.

I smiled and said, "Yes. I have you and Grace, and that's all I need and want."

Jefferson hugged me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and said, "Come on, help me set the table."

Jefferson smiled, kissed me, and grabbed the plates.

Grace then ran in the room, and we all sat down, and ate.

**Allison POV**

I scratched the top of my head, and said, "Seriously?"

Regina nodded, and I sighed and said, "Alright. Just this once."

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

I nodded and said, "Now if you excuse me, I have to attend to my millions of papers that I need to organize."

Regina nodded, and left, and I sighed and grabbed my papers, and started putting them back on the piano.

I sat down on the couch, and Chester sat beside me, and I petted him on the head and he hissed at me, and I said, "What? Scratch yourself again?"

He glared at me, and I rolled my eyes and said, "Why does she want a piano? Last time I checked, she didn't play anything."

I shrugged and said, "Whatever, probably for Henry."

I then stood up and walked into my bedroom, and stripped and got in the shower.

**Jefferson POV (Storybrooke time)**

I finished the finishing touches on Grace's bunny, and Alice walked in the room and said, "Okay, I swear he gets more and more annoying."

I raised an eyebrow, and then the Cheshire cat walked (or flew if you prefer) in, and said, "Oh please."

I smiled at my old friend and said, "Hello, Cheshire."

He grinned at me, and said, "Hatter, good to see you again."

I rolled my eyes, and Alice said to the cat, "You need to go. Didn't you steal something again and are running from the guards?"

"Oh yes, now I remember thank you, Alice. Good seeing you two." He said, and then disappeared.

I smiled at Alice, and she said, "I like the bunny."

I smiled at her and looked at the bunny, and she said, "Kind of looks like the white rabbit."

I smiled, and she said giggling, "It just needs a pocket watch."

I shook my head and said, "Come on, Grace is waiting for her tea party."

Alice smiled and said, "She reminds me of me when I was younger. But let's hope she doesn't fall into a hole," She wrapped her arms around my neck and I smiled as she said, "And fall in love with a mad man."

I leaned down and kissed her, and Alice pulled me into the living room behind her.

We walked into the room, and Grace said, "Mama, you're home!"

Alice smiled, kissed Grace on the head and said, "Yes I am."

"What took you so long?" Grace asked, and Alice sat down crossing her legs and said, "I ran into an old friend."

"What old friend?" Grace asked, and Alice and I said together, "What's with all the questions?"

Grace just smiled.

I sat the rabbit down, and said, "I know it's not like the one you wanted."

"I love it, Papa, thank you," Grace said.

Grace then pretended to pour tea into the tea cups, and Grace 'drank' it, and I sighed.

**Alice POV**

I watched as Grace pretended to pour tea into the tea cups, and Grace 'drank' it, and said, "Mm, this is really good. Don't you think so Mr. Tortoise?"

"Papa, do you like your tea?" Grace asked, and I looked at Jefferson.

By now he would've been in full conversation with the tortoise.

"Grace, I want you and your mother to go to the neighbor's for the rest of the day. There's work I have to do," Jefferson said.

I looked at him confused.

What was he getting at?

"Can't we come with you?" Grace asked, "I like being with you in the forest."

"I'm not going to the forest sweetie," Jefferson said, and I said, "This has to do with the queen's visit doesn't it?"

"Whatever she wants you to do, don't do it," Grace said.

Jefferson stood up, and went over to Grace, and put a hand on my knee, and said, "Grace, I have to. I need you two to have what you need."

"All I need is you and Mama. Please stay." Grace said, and I smiled.

"I know, but I'm sorry baby, but I have to go," Jefferson said picking up Grace.

I stood up walking over to them.

"Okay, but promise you'll come back. You have to promise," Grace said.

"Of course," Jefferson said put Grace's cloak around her.

"Don't be late for our tea party. Promise?" Grace said.

"Promise, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jefferson said.

He then kissed her on the head, and I said, "Go ahead to the neighbors. I'll be over in a little, okay?"

Grace nodded, and headed over to the neighbor's house.

"I'm sorry," Jefferson said in my ear as I shut the door, and I said, "Why do you have to do this so bad?"

I turned to him, and he took my hands and said, "Because I need to-"

"-You don't need to. We have everything we want." I said.

Jefferson sighed and said, "But I have to do something, to help you two."

"You don't need to help us," I said.

Jefferson sighed and kissed me and said, "I have to."

"Promise me that you won't leave us alone, and that we'll see you again. I know queens better than anybody, and I don't like this one," I said.

"I promise I won't leave you two." Jefferson said, and I grabbed my coat and slid it on, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jefferson said, and I walked out the door, and over to the neighbor's.

**Jefferson POV (Storybrooke time)**

"I can't make it work," Emma said.

"It has to because if it doesn't then I can't go home and I'll be cursed to stay in this house forever," I said.

"How is this cursed? This place is beautiful," Emma said.

"Because like everyone here, what I love has been ripped from me," I said walking over to the telescope.

"Take a look," I said pointing at the telescope.

Emma walked over to the telescope and looked in, and I know she's seeing Alice and Grace sitting at Alice's piano, writing, and talking.

"The little girl's name is Grace, and the woman's name is Alice." I said, "Here it's Paige and Allison. But it's Grace and Alice. My Alice, and my Grace. You have any idea what it's like, to watch them day in and day out, happy, with a new family, a new father, new boyfriend."

"You think she's your daughter and wife," Emma said.

"I don't think, I know," I said, "I remember."

I sat down on the edge of the table and said, "They have no idea who I am. Our lives together. Where we come from. I do. That's my curse."

"To remember," Emma said.

"This house, these things, what good are they if I can't share it with them." I said.

"If you really think they're your wife and daughter, then why don't you reach out and tell them?" Emma asked.

"And destroy their reality. I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am?" I asked, "You think I'd inflict that awareness on my wife and my daughter? It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong, but knowing it… whole inflicting realities in your head. Will drive you mad."

"That's why you want me to make the hat work isn't it?" Emma asked, "You just wanna take Alice and Grace home? To your world."

"It's the one world where we can all be together. Where they'll remember who I am, and how Alice loves me." I said.

"I know what it's like to be separated from your kid. Don't really know about the wife." Emma said.

She walked back over to the telescope, and I said, "Yeah, you too."

"It can make you feel like you're losing your mind," Emma said, "Plus your wife."

"I'm not losing my mind. I'm not crazy. This is real." I said.

"Maybe, maybe it is," Emma said.

"You believe?" I asked.

"If what you say is true, and that woman in the other room is my mother, and I want to believe that more than anything in the world. Maybe you're right. Maybe I need to open myself up more," Emma said, "Maybe if I want magic, I have to start believing."

I nodded and said, "So you're gonna help me? You can get it to work?"

"I can try," Emma said.

I walked away and grabbed the hat, and turned back around, and I was hit with the telescope.

So much for believing.

**Allison POV**

I stopped playing the piano when I saw a guy fly out of the window across the street.

I stood up, and Paige said, "We should check on him."

I nodded, and walked out the door, and ran across the street, and the dude was out cold.

I groaned and pulled him across the street, and managed to get him on my couch, and I looked at the clock and said to Paige, "Go eat, and get ready for school."

She nodded, hugged me, and left.

I sighed, and ran a hand over my face, and I heard, "Alice?"

I opened my eyes, and the dude had his eyes open and looked at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Uh- sorry." He said sitting up.

"Are you okay? I saw you fall out a window," I asked.

"I'll be fine," He said, "I'm Jefferson."

He held out his hand, and I shook it and said, "Allison."

He nodded, and looked around and I said, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to rescue anyone falling out of a window."

Jefferson chuckled, and said, "Well I better get going."

I nodded and said, "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you," He said shaking my hand again but this one last a little longer, and he got up and left.

I watched him as he walked into his house, and I said, "Why did he seem so familiar?"

I shrugged, and walked into my room getting dressed.

**Emma POV**

"Hey Henry," I heard.

I looked at saw the little girl named Paige.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Her name is Paige, she goes to school with me." Henry said.

I then saw a woman with blonde curly hair carrying a messenger bag, a stack of papers, and was dressed nicely, and she said, "Hey Henry."

Henry smiled and said, "Hi, Ms. Bailey."

She smiled and said, "I'll see you in class."

The woman then continued into the school, and Paige stopped to help her carry some stuff.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That's Ms. Bailey, or Allison. She's the music teacher here." Henry said.

"Henry do you have your storybook with you? Can I see it?" I asked.

"Yeah," Henry said, "Why?"

"I was curious about something," I said looking at the woman and girl who looked like mother and daughter if you didn't know for a fact that they weren't.

He took off his backpack and gave me the book, and I flipped it open to the page, and saw Jefferson taking out the hat from the box, and I flipped another page and saw Paige, Jefferson, and Allison in it.

I turned another page, and it showed Jefferson going mad trying to make a hat.

"What? What is it?" Henry asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Emma, Emma," Henry said shaking me out of my thoughts.

The bell then rang, and Henry said, "I gotta go."

"Wait, can I hold on to this?" I asked.

Henry smiled and said, "Absolutely."

He then ran to class, and I turned another page.

What I saw shocked me into oblivion.

**Alice POV**

I held two machetes by my side as I walked into the throne room.

Bodies lied around me dead.

"Where is he?" I snapped.

Regina turned around her chair and said, "Ah, Alice. I was wondering when you would show up."

"Where. Is. He?" I asked.

"Jefferson? Oh, he's in the hat of course," Regina said, and tossed me the hat that was in a box.

I caught it easily, and I said, "What'd you do?"

"He got me what I wanted, and he got stuck. Simple as that." Regina said.

I gripped the blades tightly and Regina said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I'm not an idiot." I ground out.

"Unlike your husband who was stupid enough to not listen to his daughter and wife," Regina said.

I slid the knives back in their cases, and held the box tightly, and Regina said, "I'm sorry for your loss-"

"-I didn't lose him. I'm getting him back. Any way I have to," I said, turned and left.

* * *

**AN: If I do continue this story (right now it's going to stay as a One-Shot) I'll continue onto how Jefferson helps Alice/Allison regain her memories, and they get Grace back. :)**

**But as I said before, this is staying as a One-Shot for now. :)**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
